E. Siegfried
Background Siegfried is a Middle School Representative for the German team. Appearance Siegfried has a feminine hairstyle with a mixture of feminine and manly facial features. Personality Seigfried is quite rude. When QP tells Siegfried to listen to what Tezuka has to say about the Japanese team before the match starts, Siegfried grabs Tezuka's face and replies that Tezuka won't tell them anything worthwhile anyway. He also cannot accept his losses. When Germany lost in the first doubles match against Japan, he refused to shake hands with Fuji at the conclusion of the match and claimed he will get his revenge 100 fold. Even though he wants revenge, he sat out for majority of the match. He doesn't think highly of the Japanese team since he looked down on both his opponents only to be sent flying off the court by Duke's Duke Homerun. History Pre-World Cup Siegfried, along with his high school doubles partner, M. Bismarck are the first high school/middle school doubles pair from the German team. Their opponents are Fuji and Duke from Japan. The match starts, Bismarck/Siegfried vs Duke/Fuji. Bismarck serves first. On the return, Duke hits a Homerun and sends Siegfried flying into the stands. Siegfried gets up again and returns to the court, but Bismarck tells him to stay out of the match and that he will be enough to handle both Duke and Fuji. When Bismarck manages to return Hollyhock Blizzard, but doesn't manage to hit his special move against it which lets Duke return the ball with a Duke Homerun, sending Bismarck flying. Bismarck stands up again though and gets praised by Siegfried for his toughness. In the meantime, Bismarck jumps towards one of Duke's shots, thinking that the Japanese team is definitely stronger than they expected, but that he will change the flow of the match with this shot. However, much to Bismarck's surprise Fuji barely manages to tap the return. Germany has a chance to smash now, but Bismarck is still on the ground. Siegfried comes from behind to finish the point. As he is about to smash he notices that Fuji got back into position to hit Hollyhock Blizzard, so Siegfried instead hits a short cross volley that Fuji cannot reach. Duke rushes towards the ball, seemingly preparing to slam it back to the German side of the court. But just as Siegfried thinks to himself that any attempt to hit Duke Homerun here will result in the ball going out, Duke instead pulls out a new move "Duke Bunt." Duke's drop shot, "Duke Bunt", is about to hit the court on the German side a second time. Byoudouin seems to think the point is over and Siegfried is indeed unable to react, but Bismarck picks up the ball just before it's too late. The resulting lob return goes over Duke's head, but Fuji is there and finishes the point with a single Hakuryuu, much to the surprise of the German side. Tezuka catches the ball, saying they will meet again in the main tournament. The match is over. In the first match of this Pre-WC confrontation Japan beats Germany 7-5. The Japanese bench is ecstatic whereas the Germans are quiet. Siegfried thinks they will pay back Japan a hundredfold for this. Playstyle & Techniques He aims to expose his opponent's weaknesses by exploiting their bad habits. His unyielding playstyle is proof of his hard work. While there are unrefined aspects, during a match he can see immediately through the opponents' errors and he also surpasses in the ability to target weak points. According to the Official Fanbook Volume 23.5, he is a right-handed serve and volley specialist. *Teni Muhou no Kiwami Tennis Record Trivia Character Trivia *His cheeky behaviour is proof of his self confidence! Germany's future who holds a lot of potential! *The pride of the Germans is cultivated deep inside his heart! *His pride being injured, nothing is more of a humiliation to Siegfried. He stirs up the opponent with his behaviour, his oppressive remarks can be heard many times, which might be to protect his pride. *Being a rival to the same-aged Tezuka is the driving force of his growth. *Going forward, his strong attacking play-style is his pride. However, he still possesses the dexterity to attack the opponent's rear. Other Trivia *Excluding foreign exchange students with unknown nationalities, he is the first known German Middle Schooler introduced in the series. *Siegfried is derived from the Germanic elements sigu "victory" and frid "peace". In German, its pronounced as "Zeek-freet". Personal Information *Hobby: When quarreling, shutting the opponent down (verbally) *Favorite phrase: Viel Feind, viel Ehr *Favorite color: Gold *Favorite food: Gummy bears *Favorite book: Doesn't read *Favorite type: Anyhow, a cute girl *Favorite Date spot: Christmas market *Most wanted thing right now: Girlfriend *Bad at: Gummies that look like tires *Skills outside of tennis: Carpentry *Daily habit during the camp: Strolling, Picking fights with Tezuka Messages to Siegfried *'Frankensteiner:' The offender who ate all the Haribo gummies left on the desk was... me. Gallery Seigfried_in_Action.jpg|Siegfried in action Seigfriend_Close-Up.jpg|Up-close Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:Middle Schooler Category:Foreign Players Category:German U-17 Category:Right-Handed Category:World Cup Participants Category:European Players Category:3rd Year Middle School Category:Foreign Middle Schooler Category:Pre-World Cup Exhibition Participants Category:B Blood Types Category:December Births Category:Serve and Volley Category:Sagittarius